Harry Potter And TheDursleys
by KatieRae
Summary: Third time posted and i'm still not happy with it. Harry is called back to school early to be kept safe from voldy! The Dursleys come too. Reads and see what's in store for Harry this year!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of ©Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: TM & ©Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights ©J. K. Rowling.

**__**

Harry Potter And The Dursleys (1) 

Bolts of lightning struck the midnight sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. Our young hero was woken by these disturbances. He sat up in bed and instinctively reached for his glasses. As he put them on he came back to the realization that his glasses were of no use to him.

Over the last few weeks his glasses had been giving him bad headaches among other things. He found he could see well with them off. So they stayed on his nightstand just incase he needed them.

Harry looked out the window at the storm. His gaze shifted from the window to the empty cage on the desk. Hedwig had not returned from Ron's. He hoped she had found a safe place to stay during the storm.

In the last year at Hogwarts Voldemort had been returned to power and Cedric, a student there, was killed.

Harry wanted to be back at Hogwarts with his friends but he didn't want his friends to get hurt by Voldemort. He also didn't think he could bear facing the other students especially Cho. Harry blamed himself for the death of Cedric. His friends had been telling him all summer that it wasn't his fault though it didn't help.

Harry snapped back to reality some hours latter when his aunt began beating on his door.

"Boy get up," she yelled threw the door.

"I said GET UP."

"I'm up," called Harry barely recognizing his own voice.

"Get down stairs and start breakfast and if it's burned you'll be thrown out on the street," snapped Aunt Petunia.

Harry thought about burning the food for a minute or so then decided against it. After all Dumbledore did say this was one of the safest places next to Hogwarts. He quickly ran down stairs and into he kitchen so he wouldn't get yelled at.

Harry put breakfast on the table just as his fat cousin entered the kitchen. 

"I'm hungry. Gimmie food," yelled the enormous boy. 

He was off his diet because had been expelled from Smeltings for fighting. Petunia didn't think he needed to stay on the diet because he didn't need a uniform. But Vernon, on the other hand, was extremely mad. Although it wasn't Dudley he was mad at. 

"Those idiots don't know what there talking about my son wouldn't harm a fly," Vernon would yell whenever the subject was brought up.

But worst of all for Harry was that his aunt Marge had heard the horrible news and decided to come visit and help in any way she could. Vernon had already pulled Harry to the side and made it perfectly clear that if there was another incident like her last visit he would be beet to a bloody pulp weather his godfather liked it or not. So Harry agreed to be on his best behaviour. Another thing was that Harry had to keep his door closed all the time (but that didn't bother Harry) he had to keep Hedwig quiet and he wasn't aloud to send letters wile it was light out.

Marge would be arriving the next day so Petunia was in a cleaning frenzy all day. Harry was in his room working on his history report when Petunia's horrid screech came echoing up the hallway. 

"Boy, get off your lazy but and help me clean Marge will be here tomorrow and I want every thing to be perfect."

Harry was slowly walking down the steps and his scar began to burn. The last thing he saw before a vision engulfed him was his aunt coming to see what was taking him so long.

*********In Harry's Vision**************

Two men in black cloaks were standing in front of a fireplace silently watching the flames. The fire was the only light in the room. Just then a short man in another black cloak walked in. He kneeled and kissed the hem of the first man's robes. The man quickly dismissed the man that had been watching the fire with him. He was obviously Lord Voldemort. When the other man had left the second man stood. 

"Master the dementors have joiend our side." 

The man quivered under his master's gaze. Harry could see something silver under the man's cloak. It was a silver hand. This man was Wormtail. 

"What about the giants," the dark lord asked in his cold cruel voice. 

Wormtail quivered "They had all ready joined Dumbledore when we arrived," with pure terror in his reply.

"You've failed me Wormtail. Currico." Wormtail screamed in agony. The dark lord laughed at his servant for a while before releasing him of the curse. 

"Wormtail don't tell the others about the dementors just yet I believe we have a spy in our ranks," he said. 

"Yes master,'' was all Harry heard before the room began to spin around him.

*****************Back at the Dursleys************

"Boy, what's wrong with you I told you to help…"her sentence stopped short when Harry collapsed to the floor. 

"VERNON," she yelled. Vernon and Dudley came to the hall as fast as they could. Petunia pulled Dudley back as soon as she saw him. 

"Don't go near him sweaty," she said to her son. 

"What happened?" Vernon asked. 

"I don't know. He was walking down the stairs. Then he grabbed his fore head and collapsed,'' She explained. 

Vernon turned Harry over on his back. He was breathing and his scar was bright red. Vernon tried to shake him awake, but it didn't work. He lifted his eyelids to see if he had a concussion but was startled when he did. Harry's eyes were glowing bright green. The light bounced off the walls illuminating the hall. Suddenly the light started to dim and Harry began to wakeup. By the time Harry woke up the light had gone completely.

"What the hell just happened?" Vernon was the first to speak! 

But Harry was ignoring him he quickly got up and went to his room and began to write a letter to Dumbledore. Vernon came into his room as Harry was franticly scribbling his letter. Vernon did not like to be ignored. 

"What are you doing boy," he demanded to know. 

Harry sinned the letter and put his quill back in the inkwell. Then turned to his uncle and simply stated 

"Writing a letter." 

Vernon was not happy with the answer and was about to go off when there was a tapping on the window. Hedwig was back. Harry smiled and let her in. He took the package she was carrying and sat her on her perch. He sat the package on his bed and picked up the letter before walking back to Hedwig. 

"I know your tired Hedwig," Vernon snorted at Harry for talking to a bird but Harry ignored him, "But I need you to take this to Dumbledore as fast as you can. Please Hedwig It's urgent." with that Hedwig grabbed the letter in her beak and flew out the window.

"What just happened down there?" 

Vernon wanted answers. 

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe aunt Petunia wanted me to help her clean.'' 

With that Harry left the room.

By the end of the day the house was clean. They had their usual uneventful dinner before retiring for the night. When Harry got to his room he saw the package on his bed and two owls at the window. The first of the owls carried a letter baring the Hogwarts crest. The second owl carried a letter with Sirius' untidy scrawl. Harry removed the letters and the owls took off. Harry sat down on the bed and picked up the letter that came with the package Hedwig brought. It was from Ron. It read-

Dear Harry,

Things are great here. Dumbledore sill won't give us permission to have you over for the summer. Hermione arrived yesterday. The package is an early birthday present from her. Fred and George have invented a whole new line of joke products. I wonder were they got the money. When I asked they said, "A fan of our products has made an investment to our store." Whatever that means. I still want to know were they got it. I'm really sorry to hear about your aunt. You'll have to try not to turn her into a Goodyear blimp like last time; you're not exactly on good terms with Fudge right now. He's trying to convince the ministry to cart you and Dumbledore off to the loony bin. But that won't happen any time soon most of the ministry are on Dumbledore's side. Unfortunately they think your nutters. Have fun.

Your friend,

Ron

Harry opened the package to find a book called **_The Rise, Fall, And Resurrection Of The Dark Lord BY: Remus Lupin. _**Harry was very happy for professor Lupin, and couldn't wait to read it. Harry opened the cover of the book and saw a letter. He quickly opened it. It read-

Dear Harry,

I'm glad to hear your well. It's too bad about your aunt though. Please try to control your anger. The way Fudge has been lately a broken glass could get you expelled. But on a Happier note, isn't it great that Professor Lupin wrote a book. I couldn't wait to send it to you. Did Ron tell you about the twins? I wonder who would be stupid enough to fund their quest to wreak havoc upon the world. Have fun Harry.

Your friend,

Hermione G.

Harry laughed at Hermione's. She always was a stickler for rules. He reached over and picked up the letter from Sirius. It read-

Dear Harry,

How've you been? I hope the relatives have been treating you right. I'm almost done with my first job for Dumbledore. Then maybe I can come and visit. I'll definitely see you a Hogwarts if I can't. I hope your scar hasn't been hurting.

Love,

Snuffles 

Harry was happy that he might be able to visit. Harry put the stuff on his desk and went to sleep.

(A.N. And there was Chapter 1 hold tight and see what's in store for chapter 2! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!)


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of ©Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: TM & ©Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights ©J. K. Rowling.

**__**

Harry Potter And The Dursleys (2)

The next morning came all to soon for Harry. Today was the day his worst nightmare came to visit. Needless to say Harry was not in a good mood. Petunia woke him by beating on the door a usual and they all ate breakfast as usual. But after breakfast Vernon left to pickup Marge. 

Petunia was doing the final checks of the house. She barked at Harry to comb his hair at least twelve times though combing it didn't help. Finally the car pulled into the driveway. Petunia called Dudley down stairs to say hi to his aunt. Harry opened the door and Marge walked in. 

"Were is my poor little Dudders?" she wailed pulling Dudley into a big hug. 

When Marge let go of Dudley he had a fifty-pound note in his hand. 

"I'm so glad to see you Aunt Marge," he said in fake enthusiasm. 

Mage hugged Petunia then turned to Harry. 

"Still here are you?" she asked.

"Of course Aunt Marge," Harry said sweetly. 

"I don't like that tone boy. Don't use it again," She growled angrily. 

"Of course Aunt Marge," Harry said again just as sweetly.

"And where is Ripper, aunt Marge?" Harry asked.

"Ripper is with Colonel Fubster," she said sourly. 

Harry tried hard not to jump for joy at this. '_NO NASTY MUTT THIS TIME_.' With that Harry went out to help his uncle with the bags.

That night Hedwig came back with a letter from Dumbledore. Harry quickly opened it. In purple ink it read-

Dear Harry,

Your letter worries me, now with the dementors on his side, he will be even harder to defeat. But what worries me most is that he knows we have spies there. I have decided that it is not safe fore you and your family to stay there. Alister Moody and my self will come the eighth of June to escort you and your family to Hogwarts. Until then Sirius will watch over you and the Dursleys.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore 

**__**

Harry was happy that he would see Sirius but he was unhappy that the Dursleys were coming to Hogwarts. He fell asleep that night wondering how his family would take the news. 

Vernon didn't take it well, and he refused to let Marge know about it. Harry was wondering what Vernon would tell Marge when they came. After all she didn't know about the magic world. (A.N. I would have said wizard world like in the books but what about the witches, giants, werewolves, elves, centaurs, and vampires. So I wrote magic world.) But Harry didn't have long to ponder this. June eighth was only a week away! 

Sirius hung around the neighborhood posing as a stray dog. Everyone seemed to like to have him around except Mrs. Figg. (A.N. Mrs. Figg does not like Sirius because she loves cats.) The week passed quickly enough. The morning of June the eighth Vernon was a mess. He kept pacing back and forth all morning. Marge kept asking why he was so tense. But Vernon would not tell her. At four in the afternoon Vernon began to relax. 

"There not coming, boy," he said happily. 

But Vernon spoke to soon. As he sat down, two men in cloaks popped out of nowhere. They walked down Privet Drive to #4. The taller of the two men opened the gate and motioned the other to go ahead. They walked to the front door and knocked. When Vernon herd the door he froze in his seat. Harry opened the door and smiled at the two men. 

"Please come in," he said politely.

Harry led Dumbledore and Moody to the living room where the Dursleys were. Vernon had to restrain himself from killing Harry for letting them in. Petunia pulled Dudley close to her when she saw them enter. Harry tried hard not to laugh at the sight of his cousin.

He had one hand trying to cover his but and the other over his mouth, wile trying to make his mother let go of him. 

"Uncle Vernon this is Albus Dumbledore and Alister Moody," Harry said politely.

"Harry go make sure your things are packed. We will stop in Diagon Alley on our way to Hogwarts."

With that Harry went up stairs wile the adults talked.

"We will not go to that freak school!" 

Harry heard his uncle scream before shutting his bedroom door. A few seconds later he herd his cousin coming up the stairs. Harry was packing his things when a scream was herd from the living room. Harry stuck his head out the door to see if he could hear what was going on. He couldn't hear anything so he went back to packing. A moment later he herd three people coming up the stairs.

When Harry was finished packing he dragged his trunk down the stairs and met the smiling face of Dumbledore. 

"All packed Harry?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said. 

"How did you convince them to come professor?" Harry couldn't help but ask. 

"Well Harry you see…" his sentence was cut short by Moody butting in saying. 

"A green horse with purple polka dots named Petunia convinced them other wise," he said cheerily obviously pleased with himself.

Within a few minuets the were packed and on there way to London. They had taken Vernon's car science Dumbledore and Moody had apparated there. 

They stopped at Diagon Alley before heading to the train station. Moody stayed at the Leaky Cauldron with the Dursleys wile Harry went with Dumbledore to get his school supplies. When they were done they went on to the train station. 

(Ok there was chapter 2!! Hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter they go threw the barrier and then it's off to Hogwarts! The school term starts and I think that's it. It depends if I am inspired later today to write more. The next chapter is coming soon. OK THEN BYE FOR NOW!!! )


End file.
